Bikini Bottom
Bikini Bottom is a Sea Planet, along With Atlantica. It Appeared in The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series and Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War. Heroes Cast: bob s.jpg krabs.jpg sandy.jpg star.png mm bb.jpg Story Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War Sora's Story sora lands into a pinapple soon meeting spongebob. sora tells spongebob about the war coming, spongebob then grabbes his spatulla and says, "get ready for war." sora slashes the heartless, while spongebob meets with donald and goofy. spongebob says "what odd looking creatures." sora is shown around bikini bottom. sora soon finds out that the heartless is controlled by plankton, ( an old enemy bent on getting the krabby patty formula) who turned patrick into a heartless. the heros fight patrick, and patrick (stupid as usual) asked what was going on. plankton outraged, yelled "i'l' be back spongebob!" spongebob uses the spatuala to lock a keyhole. sora said there goodbyes and that they would be back. second visit- sora saw spongebob leaving for another town, spongebob says about how the krabby patty formula has been stolen. sora, donald, and goofy all gasp, sora helps spongebob get to shell city. on the way dennis stopped them and they fought to the half death. dennis deafeated falls over and takes a long nap in prison. after helping the people at shell city they get back to bikkini bottom. only to find plankton in charge, sora finds riku, riku says he will help get king neptune. sora fights planktom, while plankton hides in a robot heartless, and was defeated. spongebob said thanks and sora left. mindy thanked spongebob and gave sora the ability of ocean frindship. Riku's Story riku using magic finds the krusty krab, he thinks its all stupid. he meets spongebob, who says sora is looking for him. riku meets dennis (before being recruted by plankton) who tries to squash riku. riku wins, spongebob meanwhile uses his spatualla to destroy the heartless. riku said bye, and riku thought "hmm, soras here, il'l be back to find him". second visit- the city is in shambles. riku finds spongebob defeated. riku asks what happened, spongebob explains about sora, shell city, plankton, the formula, and king neptune. riku says "i dont beleive this." riku sees sora, he yells to sora. sora looked, and saw riku. sora says, "i looked everywhere for you, and it was hard." they explained there story. riku fought plankton after entering the krusty krab. after the fight sora said goodbye to them. Spongebob whispered in his mind "i will never forget them, Sir". third visit- riku met squidward and sandy, sandy said that she doesn't need help. riku left, thinking, "wow tough crowd" and just left at them Literally. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts When Spongebob Emerges from Pineapple, He talked to its Leaders, Spongebob Becomes the Heroic Alliance of Universe Member. He and Patrick Looked upon The Cityscape of Bikini bottom. Villains Cast: plankton.jpg squidward.png db.jpg beard.jpg man ray.jpg dbob.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Journey Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts